


Book cover for Firewall series by Macx - Q edition

by catonspeed



Series: Firewall [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Person of Interest (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Photoshop, Psychic Bond, SUPERNATURAL AWESOME MORE LIKE, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonspeed/pseuds/catonspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>World building like WOAH! Writing like WOAH WOAH! Characters and plot like ASDFGHJKSKDJGHKSJGHSKGH! If you haven't stumbled across this yet you are in for 125k of <i>fucking awesome</i>, so get on that shit pronto, or bookmark it for later consummation - you won't regret it.</p>
<p>Tumbled here: <a href="http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/50036261458/book-cover-for-firewall-series-by-macx-q">http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/50036261458/book-cover-for-firewall-series-by-macx-q</a></p>
<p>The background is white, so you might want to look at it against a coloured background to get the proper effect.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Book cover for Firewall series by Macx - Q edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [High Voltage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/580330) by [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx). 



> World building like WOAH! Writing like WOAH WOAH! Characters and plot like ASDFGHJKSKDJGHKSJGHSKGH! If you haven't stumbled across this yet you are in for 125k of _fucking awesome_ , so get on that shit pronto, or bookmark it for later consummation - you won't regret it.
> 
> Tumbled here: <http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/50036261458/book-cover-for-firewall-series-by-macx-q>
> 
> The background is white, so you might want to look at it against a coloured background to get the proper effect.


End file.
